Believe
by Experiment 6462
Summary: Sequel to The Dance. Two weeks have passed, and Stitch is still coping with Angel's death. Meanwhile, Dr. Hamsterviel has a plan to destroy Stitch once and for all. A familiar foe will return, but so will a friend...
1. Reactivation

Believe

By: Experiment 6462

Chapter 1: Reactivation

A/N: Here it is. Here is the sequel to The Dance. Unlike my previous story, I will not be doing this one totally from Stitch's POV… I just hope that everybody who reads this enjoys it as much as the previous story. This begins about 2 weeks following Angel's death. Also, bold italicized words are Stitch's words translated to English.

Gantu growled as he rubbed his sore arm, awaiting a call from Dr. Hämsterviel.

'That blasted trog… I'll make him pay. Injured my arm, took 625, and stopped Hämsterviel's plan from succeeding. At least that traitorous 624 is no longer alive,' he thought, chuckling at that last part.

"Gantu!" Hämsterviel cried, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Dr. Hämsterviel?" he asked.

"What is with all the laughing?"

"Oh, uh… Nothing sir, just remembering something…"

"Well quit with the remembering and start with the listening! Now, 626 and the little girl have been thorns in my side for far too long… I have a plan to get rid of Experiment 626 once and for all. Now is the best time to put this plan into action, while he is still grieving over 624's death. But for this to work, I need you to get Experiment 627 back."

"627? But he's worthless! All the trog and little girl have to do is get him to laugh, and he's beaten!"

"Do you think I am not aware of this fact? And did I say that 627 was even going to fight against 626?"

"If 627 is not going to fight 626, then why do you need him?"

"Do not question my plan! Just get Experiment 627 now!"

"Yes sir," Gantu sighed.

Unseen to either of them, a chameleon was inside the ship, listening to every word…

Stitch sighed as he lay on the couch, watching the sun starting to set. 625 was sitting on the couch as well, eating a sandwich and watching TV.

It had been two weeks, but the agonizing experience felt like it had happened only yesterday. Angel had died, shortly after she had admitted her love for him had been pure, and he had failed to prevent it. Worse, he had gone off on his family, and probably made them feel bad.

He had apologized the other day, and had been forgiven, but he still felt bad for what he had done. Plus he had been moping around quite a bit, and Gantu had captured a couple of experiments as a result.

'Stupidhead… I will get my cousins back from him…' Stitch thought, sighing.

Then he perked his ears up, and heard some heavy footsteps coming towards the house.

'He had best not be coming this way…' he thought, growling.

The footsteps came closer and closer, then started going away quickly.

"Huh?" Stitch wondered, going outside.

He saw Gantu running away from the house. But as Stitch looked closer, he noticed a pod in one of Gantu's hands.

**_"Not again…"_** Stitch cried, plopping down on the ground.

"Aaaagh! Who has been messing with my ship!" he heard Jumba cry.

'The ship? Oh no… please don't tell me Gantu stole a pod from the ship…' Stitch thought worriedly, running towards Jumba's voice.

"Jumba?" Stitch asked, as he entered the ship.

The ship was indeed quite messed up. All sorts of things were scattered on the floor, including some experiment pods.

'Why didn't he take them all? Why did he take just _one_ experiment pod?' Stitch wondered.

"626! What happened to my ship?" Jumba asked.

**_"I'm just guessing, but I saw Gantu running away from here… I think he had an experiment pod, but I don't know…"_**

"You are thinking big dummy has stolen pod from my ship?"

"Ih."

"This is not being good… I am not knowing which pod he took, and I will not be knowing until ship is cleaned up."

**_"I can help you out, Jumba!"_**

"The offer is appreciated… but no, 626. There are many evil genius secrets on this ship that even you do not need to be seeing. Why don't you go get little girl and see if you two can figure out which pod big dummy took?"

**_"No need to get Lilo involved in this little matter. It'll go much quicker if I do this by myself."_**

Stitch ran out of the ship, down the same path he had seen Gantu take. The darkness was coming quickly, as the light was fading.

Meanwhile, Gantu had already returned to the ship, and, with Dr. Hämsterviel watching, was about to re-activate Experiment 627.

"Now drop the pod in!" the hamster-like creature ordered.

"Yes sir!"

Gantu released the pod, and it fell into a glass of water. It started glowing, then flashed brightly. Once again, 627 was active, and was ready to be…

"Evil!" he cried, laughing.

"Now 627! Listen to me!" Dr. Hämsterviel cried.

627 looked at the monitor, then at Gantu.

"Listen to him," Gantu muttered.

"627, you remember 626, right?"

"Evil evil!" 627 yelled, nodding.

"Good. I have a plan to destroy him, and I need your help."

627's ears perked up at this.

"I see that you are interested. Now here is what is going to happen…"

The chameleon was still in the ship, still unnoticed by any of them…

Stitch was coming closer to the ship, ready to knock Gantu around again if he needed to. However, he was unaware that he was being watched by two different sets of eyes. He heard a soft rustle in the bushes behind him. But before he could get completely turned around to try and attack whatever it was or defend himself, he received a powerful blow right to the face that knocked him to the ground.

He faintly heard a cry of "Evil!" but was so dizzy he couldn't bear to get up. There was no need for him to even try, though. He felt someone or something pick him up off the ground and carrying him somewhere, right before he passed out…

"Oh no… this is being very bad!" Jumba cried out.

Lilo had come looking for Stitch at that moment, and heard Jumba's cry.

"What's the matter Jumba? Where's Stitch?"

"Little girl… 626 went after Gantu, after the big dummy took one of my evil genius experiment pods from my ship… And he wasn't taking any old early pod, no… He was taking pod of Experiment 627…"

"Gantu got 627's pod!"

"Yes… Hämsterviel knows of 627's weakness to silliness, so he may be devising way to either remove weakness, or a different way to use 627's abilities… 626 may be in grave danger this time…"

"What are we waiting for? We can't let Stitch get hurt!"

"Problem is being, little girl, it's even less safe to try and stop them without 626 being here to help. But, 626 is also being very smart. If he is thinking hard enough, he can be devising way to take down 627."

"I hope you're right Jumba…"

(And that's the end of Chapter 1. This is probably not as good as I was hoping it would be at first, but it will get better from here. Feel free to review with suggestions.)


	2. Rebirth

Believe

Chapter 2: Rebirth

To answer the reviews I got for Chapter 1:

PurpleCobra247: I'm definitely going to keep writing, you needn't worry about that.

Anonymous but Impressed: Thanks for the long review. Hämsterviel's scheme will be revealed and put into action this chapter. As for the happy ending, you'll have to wait and see.

Ri2: I knew someone was going to ask who the chameleon was. And that will be revealed either in Chapter 3 or 4, haven't decided yet.

Also, those of you who are expecting a huge battle between Stitch and his allies, and 627… It's a very interesting idea. BUT, I've had this story planned out for a little while. So, no, there will not be a huge epic battle. However, I hope that what I have done will please the readers. Without any further delay, here's Chapter 2.

Lilo had gone back into the house, but was far too worried about Stitch to just sit idly by and wait for him. She wrote a note so someone knew where she was, and was just about to leave when…

"Hey Lilo. What's the rush?" 625 asked her, as he finished his sandwich.

"Stitch needs my help. 627 has been reactivated, and Stitch could be in trouble…"

"627? Oh boy, there's trouble right there."

"C'mon 625… I can't do this alone."

"Whoa… wait a minute there. No way am I coming along. The last time that evil drooling beast was activated, he constantly was picking on me… and I was on his side! Besides… If you've already forgotten to beat him, then you're about as smart as fish-face…"

"Trust me, I know how to beat him. I just need some help."

625 sighed, then answered, standing up, "I know I'm gonna regret this, but… I'm coming with you. I'm not gonna fight, mind you, but I'll help you convince some of my cousins to help."

Lilo smiled. 625 had actually become a little less lazy since abandoning Gantu and Hämsterviel.

"Thanks 625. Let's go!"

In Gantu's ship...

Stitch groaned as he came to. But as he tried to sit up, he felt that he was bound down - and not by some weak restraints either. Instead, he picked his head up, and saw three faces he did not plan on seeing in his current situation – Gantu, Hämsterviel, and 627.

"**_Hey! What's going on!"_** Stitch cried, struggling to try and get up.

"Ah… You are awake, 626," Dr. Hämsterviel greeted him from the monitor. "As you can tell, you will not be getting up from that table anytime soon."

As he struggled again, he looked above and below him. Above was a system of weights that kept him bound down. Below him was a hatch.

"**_How heavy are the weights this time, Dr. Gerbilwheel? 3,001 times my weight again?"_** Stitch taunted.

Unsurprisingly, the doctor was infuriated.

"I am hamster-like, not gerbil like! And it's _viel_, not wheel! However, to answer your question, it is 6,001 times your weight this time! Not even two of you could lift it up! But of course, thanks to 627, you won't be getting up from this table… _ever_."

With Lilo and 625...

Lilo and 625 had split up, to save time. Lilo had managed to find and convince Sparky, Kixx, Melty, Spooky, and Splodyhead to help her out. 625 had managed to find Yin, Yang, Digger, Slushy, and Phantasmo, and convince them to help as well.

"Alright everyone. We've got to move fast. If we're lucky, then we can spring Stitch free without having to fight 627. Otherwise, most of you are going to have to hold off 627, while those of you left will try to break Stitch out."

From behind Lilo came a voice: "Somebody say somethin' about breakin' out?"

Turning around, Lilo saw Bonnie, Clyde, Shoe, Spike, and Yaarp walking up from behind.

"Hey! What're you doing here?"

"Community service," Clyde answered.

"At night?"

"What can I tell ya, the law works in goofy ways… So, what's the deal?" Bonnie inquired.

Lilo explained the situation to the five that had just arrived.

"So yer sayin' that blue boy is trapped by a tougher cousin than himself?"

"Yep."

"Okay then. Everyone else should hold off 627, while Clyde and I do what we do best, and get blue free."

Lilo nodded, adding, "This is one of the times where a great criminal mind is a good thing!"

"Yep. So why are we just standin' here? Let's go!"

Lilo and the group of sixteen experiments headed down the path towards Gantu's ship.

Back at the ship...

**_"And why won't I be getting up?"_** Stitch asked.

"Because trog," Gantu replied, pressing a button on a remote, "You will die here."

"Evil, ev evil!" 627 chimed in.

The hatch beneath him opened up, revealing a deep pool of water. But as the hamster-like creature and the former Captain of the Galactic Alliance looked on in glee, nobody noticed as 627 suddenly grasping his forehead, as if in pain.

"EVIL!" he roared. "Ev evil… ge… evil!"

"627! Get a hold of yourself!" Gantu hissed.

"Evil… evil… g… get out… evil!"

Now Stitch turned his head towards 627, confused.

'Did he just speak?'

"E… my… get out…evil… **GET OUT OF MY HEAD!**" 627 cried, almost in agony.

"627!" Gantu asked, looking at him.

"Gantu, forget about him and sink 626 now!"

Just outside...

As Melty worked to melt the sealed door, everyone heard the doctor's shrill cry.

"No!" Lilo cried. "Stitch!"

The door had completely melted now, but revealed the horrifying sight of Stitch and the table he was on submerging quickly. Stitch took a deep breath, fearing the end had come. Then…

"Naga!" 627 cried, finally standing up.

Moving quickly, the red experiment, once believed impossible to be turned to good, had knocked Gantu out of the way, and dove into the water, swimming beneath the table.

"No! Another traitorous experiment!" Hämsterviel cried in disbelief.

"But…" Lilo murmured in a small voice, "I thought that was impossible…"

She collapsed, having seen too many extraordinary things for even her to believe.

"Whoa, I gotcha…" 625 cried, grabbing her before she hit the ground.

Now everyone was looking at the pool, some experiments crying silently, fearing the worst, but none making a noise. Then a splash was heard. Out came one red paw, then another. The experiments gasped as a few seconds passed, and saw nothing of Stitch. Then Shoe's antennae, which were pointing up, flashed twice.

"He's alive!" Bonnie cried in joy, as 627 and Stitch both came out of the pool, soaked but breathing just fine.

Stitch took a seat next to 627, listening to Hämsterviel yell at him.

"627! How dare you betray me!"

627 chuckled, then answered.

"Right now, don't call me 627…"

"Then what do you want to be called? Traitorous double-crossing worthless experiment?"

627 spoke again, but his voice was changing, to a smoother voice.

"I remember you calling me that, right before you thought you killed me last time."

He looked down, then smiled at Stitch, before looking back at the crazy hamster-like creature. He answered with a voice that brought Stitch back to his feet, the one voice that Stitch had thought was forever lost to him:

"And I'll tell you again. My name is Angel."


	3. Angel's Story

Believe

Chapter 3: Angel's Tale

Answering reviews:

Anonymous but Impressed: Thank you again for the awesome review. I have a feeling that you'll like this next chapter.

Baal 626: You'll find out this chapter how it happened.

Ri2: You'll also see this chapter. But I can tell you weren't expecting that. And that's the kind of effect I wanted to have.

In this chapter, I return to first person POV. As you can probably guess, it is from Angel's POV. Sections in **bold **represent conversations from within. _Italics_ alone are Angel's words translated. **_Bold italics _**are once again Stitch's words translated. Here is Chapter 3.

Hämsterviel couldn't believe what was happening. He even teleported directly to Gantu's ship, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating.

"But… You… If you're 624, then what about 627? And how?" Hämsterviel stammered, shocked at the turn of events.

"I bet you'd love to know," I told him. "Too bad."

I took a deep breath, and, with Dante's help, blew a frosty breath at the demented gerbil, freezing him.

**"Wow… no wonder why you had so much trouble," I told him.**

**"Now you see?" Dante asked.**

**"Yes," I replied. "But now that your body isn't going to kick you out, you should be able to handle it. But can I ask to stay here, until I can ask Jumba to do something?"**

**"Sure. You helped me out when no one else could."**

I turned to Stitch, who had stood up.

**_"Nice one, Angel. Let's finish off Hämsterviel for good. Toss me at him as hard as you can."_**

He rolled up into a ball, and I understood what he wanted. I picked him up, took aim, and threw him hard at Hämsterviel. When he collided into the block of ice, it shattered, as did the demented doctor. Stitch had a couple slight scratches from the ice shards, but nothing more.

As he walked over to me, a little dazed, but fine otherwise, the other experiments started cheering.

I grinned at Stitch, happy to be back with him.

_"I'm so glad that I got even a chance to see you again, my love."_

**_"Angel… I missed you. And even though I never gave up hope, I still feared I would never see you again. Seeing your dead body on that monitor sucked almost all my hope from me…"_** he confessed.

_"Well, let's go home, and I'll explain everything."_ Turning to those who had come to help, I announced, "Everyone, I appreciate you coming to help Stitch out, but I know none of you expected me to return. You can go back to what you were doing if you wish, or come back to Lilo and Stitch's house, where I'll explain."

Nobody moved, so I took that as a sign that everyone wanted to hear. My eyes fell on 625, holding Lilo, who appeared to have fainted.

_"What's he doing here?"_ I asked Stitch quietly.

**_"After your 'death', I convinced him to come home with me, because I felt that his life was in grave danger if he remained with Gantu."_**

_"Awww… that's so sweet! If I get back into a female body, I owe you a kiss!"_

He blushed a bit, but turned to everyone, and announced, "Okay everyone! Let's go home!"

"Think again, trogs!" Gantu cried, getting up, and aiming a plasma blaster at Stitch.

I calmly stepped into the path of the blaster, and gave him a dark look.

"Gantu. I suggest you look at the odds. There are 17 experiments here, more than capable of kicking your butt. I suggest you stand down, unless you have a death wish."

He grunted, but lowered the blaster.

"Good idea."

Stitch helped carry Lilo, and we left the ship.

Back at the house…

Everyone gathered in the living room, while Nani kept an eye on Lilo. She was Lilo's older sister, as I found out when we arrived. I had never met her before, but she obviously cared for Lilo. I just wish she treated Stitch the same way; she wanted to throw him out, because she thought it was his fault that Lilo was the way she was.

When everyone one had settled down, I began by saying, "I suppose I should start at the point where I 'died'."

The story I told was fantastic, and many would say it was impossible. But I lived it, so it's very possible.

On Hämsterviel's ship…

"Well well," the infamous gerbil greeted me, "if it isn't the traitorous double-crossing worthless experiment."

"My name," I growled, "is Angel."

"Yes, yes, I'm sure that's what the little Earth girl called you. But that makes no difference to me!"

"Like I care what matters to you?" I said, spitting at him.

"Ah… but you should! You can renounce all your loyalties to 626 and the girl, return to being evil, and I will do you no harm. In fact, I will treat you very well if you submit to my plans."

"Sorry Hämsterwheel. Your deals mean nothing to me at all. I would rather be beaten and die, and stay true to Stitch; than to forsake him, and save myself. I did that once, and I regretted it."

"It is Hämsterviel! Not wheel, viel!" he yelled. "I guess I will have to teach you respect!"

He started searching around for something to torture me with.

'Even though I said what I did… I'd rather have the best of both… Stay true to Stitch, but also avoid the torture… That's it!'

I remembered about a secondary power that I had forgotten about. Jumba had given it to me in case such a situation arose – and knowing Jumba, he also had forgotten about it by now.

'Let me cut my ties with this body, so that my spirit may live on…'

As I told myself those words, I felt a strange warmth and a strange freezing sensation on opposite sides of my body. Two different chemicals had entered into my bloodstream. In a minute, they would mix together, and my body would shut down. At the same time, my spirit would be freed. This chemical suicide was a last resort that I hadn't ever planned on using, but I was now glad for.

As I faced Hämsterviel, with a determined look on my face, I suddenly felt as if I was no longer bound. He lashed a whip at me, but as I braced for the hit, and then heard it hit, I realized I had felt nothing.

I turned around, and saw my body starting to shut down, a few cuts opening from that attack. But now I faced not one, but two problems.

First of all, even if I was freed, I still was reliant on Hämsterviel to transport something to Earth if I ever wanted a chance to see Stitch again. Worse, I could only maintain this spirit form for 24 hours, unless I entered the body of a weak or scared living creature, and helped it out from within. Some would call it 'possessing' a living creature. But I like to think of it as a way of coexisting within a creature and assisting it.

Luckily for me, one of my cousins started acting up a few hours after my body had shut down, and it appeared that this wasn't the first time.

"Not again!" Hämsterviel groaned. "That does it! Gantu can keep an eye on you! Gantu!" he screeched through the monitor.

"Y, yes sir?"

"I am sending an experiment back to you! This one has caused me endless headaches!"

"B, but sir…!"

"No buts!"

He shut off the monitor, and turned the teleporter on, placing the rouge cousin inside. Taking advantage of this, I just simply stepped in right next to my cousin, and within seconds, I had returned to Earth!

Still…

I only had a small window in which I had to assist a creature. Luckily for me, Gantu went stomping past me, and I saw him nearly squish a chameleon. He had frightened her badly, so I entered her body.

**"Are you okay?" I asked.**

**"Who… who are you?" she wondered.**

**"Think of me as a friend, who wants to help and be helped."**

**"Do you have a name?"**

**"I'm known as Angel. You?"**

**"I call myself Cammy. So how can you help me with that gray giant?"**

I thought for a few moments, and then remembered how easily Gantu could be flustered or embarrassed.

**"I know! Let's go inside his ship! You'll see how weak he really is. In fact, a little furry rabbit-like creature bosses him around!"**

Cammy giggled.

**"No way!"**

**"Trust me! Let's go inside to wait and see!"**

We walked inside the ship, and Cammy blended into the pattern of the ship. Soon enough, Gantu returned, empty-handed and beaten up.

**"Wow! How'd he get beaten up so bad?"**

**I grinned, and told her, "I bet my mate did it to him."**

**"Oooh… he must be big and strong!" Cammy replied in amazement.**

**"Strong, most definitely. Big… well, he's only three feet tall. He's 'also cute and fluffy', as he puts it."**

**"And he cares for you?"**

**"Would give his life for me, although that's almost impossible. He's nearly indestructible."**

Together, we watched, laughed, and talked, as Gantu got verbally reamed by Hämsterviel time and again.

After a few weeks…

**"…so I sang my song once more, even though I didn't want to. I hoped he would stay away, but he followed me, truly devoted, right into the trap I had reluctantly help lay out. But he managed to get through it. Surprisingly, after I had admitted everything, including my pure love for him, he forgave me…" I finished.**

**"He's very forgiving. Not many would have done such a thing. You're very lucky to have found him Angel."**

Just then, Hämsterviel came on, and ordered Gantu to recapture 627.

**"627?" I asked. "Jumba made another one after Stitchy?"**

**"Is that bad?"**

**"Probably…"**

We chatted back and forth for a little while, until 627 was activated right in front of us. As I looked at him, especially when he was looking at Gantu or Hämsterviel, I noticed the look of a lost, confused, and almost frightened experiment.

**"He may be powerful, but I see the mind of a frightened child inside that war machine…" I told Cammy.**

**"And I can tell you're as worried about him as you were about me. Go on Angel. I think I can take care of myself much better now."**

**"Thanks Cammy. This could be my ticket back to Stitch!"**

**"Good luck!"**

I left Cammy, but I wouldn't forget her anytime soon. Then, I easily flew into 627's ear, but helping him out was anything but easy… His brain tried to get rid of me as soon as I got in, so I had to go down to his heart before I was safe.

There, I noticed a little experiment that resembled him, except this little fellow was hiding, and had the same scared look on his face that I had noticed earlier.

**"627?"**

**"Y…yeah… Who are you?"**

**"I used to be Experiment 624, but I go by the name Angel."**

**"I… don't have a name, other than Experiment 627. Thanks to Jumba, all I can ever tell anyone is 'Evil'."**

**"Why is it that you can only say that one word?"**

**"When Jumba made me, he set out to make a war machine without any feelings. Since that's impossible though, he made me with amazing mental and physical powers, but a brain that only knew how to obey orders, and an extremely weak soul… the one you see before you."**

**"Can't you fight back, like take control of your mind?"**

**He sighed, and answered, "It's not that easy. There are tough mental barriers designed to keep me and anyone else out. When Stitch had found my weakness of laughter, and I was doubled over, I tried breaking through the barrier. But even then, when it was weakened, I still couldn't get through."**

**"That's Jumba for ya. When he wants something done right, he'll do it himself. But first, why don't we give you a name? Then we'll try taking down that barrier."**

**"Okay. Do you have any ideas, Angel?"**

**"Not many… Lance?"**

**"Lance… hmmm… no…"**

**"Ace?"**

**"Nah…"**

**"Dante?"**

**"Hmmm… Dante… Dante… That name I like!"**

**"All right, Dante! Now we're going to get through to your mind, and take back your body."**

I heard Stitch's voice, so I knew that he had been captured. He was taunting Hämsterviel, so…

**"C'mon Angel! Hämsterviel wants to drown Stitch! If we don't get control and set him free…"**

**"No! Let's go Dante!"**

We entered into his head again, and ran smack into a barrier as we tried to get to the brain.

**"C'mon Dante! Let's push against it! I bet Jumba designed it only to hold up against your strength."**

**"Yeah! Together we can break it down!"**

As we pushed, I heard his body start crying out.

**"It's working! Keep going!"**

Finally, it collapsed under our combined strength, at which time, the body cried out, **"Get out of my head!"**

**"Naga!" Dante cried. "Angel, Hämsterviel just ordered for Stitch to be sunk!"**

**"We gotta save him!"**

Together, we leapt past Gantu, and dove into the water.

**"Smash the table! If that breaks, then the weights are worthless!" I suggested, in a panic.**

**We smashed the table, and grabbed Stitch. As we swam to the surface, Dante pulled his extra arms out, and grabbed the edge of the pool. But even as I helped, Stitch started to slip.**

**"No!"**

Suddenly, I felt a sudden burst of strength, and with Dante's help, we finally pulled him out.

**"Thanks Dante!"**

**"No Angel. Thank you."**

He hugged me, gratefully.

**Meanwhile, Hämsterviel screeched at us, "627! How dare you betray me?"**

"And the rest," I finished, "you all know."

Jumba, who had a short version told to him before, was the first to react.

"I am sure Experiment 627 is thanking you for helping him undo my evil genius work… but what are you going to be doing? You cannot be staying within his body forever."

A small grin crawled across my face, as I replied, "I know this Jumba. That's why I have a request for you…"


	4. Miracle's Birth

Believe

Chapter 4: Miracle's Birth

Answering reviews:

Ovni: Hopefully the last chapter was entertaining and interesting. I know this one will be as well.

nukerjsr: Glad I shocked another one. You bet I'm gonna keep writing.

Anonymous but Impressed: Thanks for yet another great review. You said some interesting things. Don't be surprised if your suggestion does find a way into the story.

Baal 626: Glad you asked. There will be a description for how the new body looks in this chapter, and an artist by the name of Chiyaniwatori at deviantART was kind enough to actually draw out the forms. In my profile, there will be a link to both pictures of her.

This chapter will be back in the third person POV. Also, Charlie (Experiment 626-2) belongs to Bohrok127, and is used with permission. This update is a birthday present for him. Happy birthday Boh! Bold, italics, and bold italics are the same. Now, here is Chapter 4.

2 days after Angel/Dante returned with Stitch…

"All right 624! I am being finished!" Jumba announced.

Stitch and Angel/Dante walked into Jumba's room, to see what he had been able to do. On a table lay an experiment that looked a lot like Angel, except with dark blue fur, and white wings coming out of her shoulders.

**_"Ooooh… looks similar to your original body, yet better…"_** Stitch told Angel, smiling.

She blushed, but it was impossible to tell behind Dante's red fur.

"Yes 626, does look quite similar to 624's body. However, new body, Experiment 630, is anything but similar."

"630?" Stitch asked.

"Yes. Ideas for Experiments 628 and 629 were too far along to change, so I started fresh with 630," Jumba told him, a half-truth of sorts.

"So you covered everything I asked you to put in, right?" Angel inquired.

"Of course. In fact, all of that was being finished yesterday. But then I was being more genius, and decided to throw in some more things that you might like or need. I have the ability to lift 2,000 times your weight, a few psychic abilities, and those little odd powers that you were asking for."

"Good."

"Then I added in some more. In this body, you are also having control of fire, water, wind, and lightning. That alone is powerful, but match that with a full range of psychic abilities, and you have some major destructive abilities. I also threw in some more oddball powers similar to those you asked for, which I am sure you are to be liking. Your wings are capable of actual sustained flight; they are not just being there for show. And then there's the ability that is most genius yet. A demonic form."

"Demon form?" Stitch and Angel asked together.

"That is correct. Is only accessible in time of great need or anger. Your body will have three major changes to signify this transformation. Fur color will change from dark blue to a brighter red, the feathers in your wings will shrink and will make wings look like dragon's wings, and your antenna will withdraw into your head until they represent demon's horns."

Angel asked, "What happens then? Will I go berserk when that happens?"

Jumba laughed, and then answered, "No, not at all. Berserker experiments are a bad thing. You, 630, will gain double the strength of your angel form, both physically and ability-wise."

Stitch gave a low whistle in surprise, and Angel grinned.

"Wow Jumba," she told him, "when you go to do something, you go all out!"

"I am not being evil genius for nothing," he replied.

**"Well Dante, its time for me to give you full control of your body. I'll see you in a bit, after I get into my new body."**

**"Okay Angel. See you in a bit."**

**"Don't call me Angel anymore. I'm going to take a new name."**

**"What's it going to be?"**

**"You'll have to wait and see."**

Angel left Dante's body, and entered her new body as Experiment 630. After a couple minutes, she opened her eyes, stretched out, and smiled at Stitch and Dante.

"Well guys, it worked."

"**_I'm glad it did…"_** Stitch told her, standing next to her. **_"I've missed being close to you, Angel."_**

_"Not Angel anymore, Stitch."_

**_"Why not?"_**

_"Because that name reminds me so much of the bad things I did to you and everyone else. I want to drop those deceptive memories, and start anew."_

_**"So if you're not Angel anymore, than what is your name?"**_

_"Call me… Miracle,"_ she answered, kissing him.

Stitch blushed, but returned her kiss softly.

"**_What was that for?"_** he asked, after breaking the kiss.

"_That was the kiss I owed you for being so kind."_

Suddenly there was a knocking at the door.

"Wonder who's here so early?" Stitch asked, as he, Dante, and Miracle headed downstairs to see.

Dante opened the door, and received a slight shock. At the door stood an experiment that looked almost like a mirror image of Stitch, except he was orange colored instead of blue.

"Who are you?" Dante asked the orange Stitch.

"It's okay Dante, I know him. Hey Charlie!" Stitch greeted the experiment.

"Hey. How's it going, bro?" Charlie replied, entering.

"'Bro?'" Miracle asked, confused.

"**_Long story, and now's not a good time to explain it._** Dante, Miracle, this is my 'brother', Charlie, Experiment 626-2. Charlie, meet Dante, Experiment 627, and Miracle, Experiment 630."

Charlie smiled as he shook hands with Dante.

"I heard that you were designed to be pure evil."

"Well, that used to be true, but with some help, I broke through," Dante answered, laughing.

The smile turned to a nervous grin as he shook Miracle's hand.

"I haven't heard of you. You look very pretty, though," he told her, blushing bright orange.

She smiled at him, shook his hand, and answered, "Thank you for your kind words Charlie. I used to be Experiment 624, but it's a long story."

This took him by surprise.

"You used to be Angel? The one that Stitch talked about all the time?"

"Ih," she answered, looking over at Stitch questioningly.

"Anyways," Stitch said, glaring at Charlie slightly, "what brings you all the way from the other side of the island?"

"I was wondering if you were busy, and if I could come over and visit my big brother."

"Well… knowing my luck, I probably will be busy later on. Even with Hämsterviel gone and dead, there are still a number of cousins left to be found and reformed to good."

"Oh… that's alright… I was just wondering… I'll go back home now."

"That's not necessary," Miracle cut in. "I'm probably going with to help Stitch, and I don't know what Dante's gonna do. Why don't you come along and help?"

Charlie started, "I'd love to!" But then he looked down, and continued, "Except for the fact that a failed experiment like me shouldn't get in the way of more capable experiments like you three."

"But Lilo's not an experiment, and she helps out just fine," she persisted.

"Yeah, well… I just can't, okay? I'd probably just screw things up…"

'Plus Stitch obviously wants me far away from you… not like I could ever compete…' Charlie thought sadly, turning around, and heading out the door.

"Charlie!"

"**_Miracle… you'll just have to leave him be… Charlie tends to be a bit sensitive about things."_**

"_But Stitch! He's your brother, you're just gonna let him go off like that?"_

"_**Trust me… it's just easier to let him have time alone. He'll get things in order soon enough anyways. He always does."**_

Dante seemed to have something on his mind.

"You gonna come with us Dante?" Stitch asked him.

"No… I think I'll pass this time… I've got something I want to take care of first."

"Fair enough. Should we go looking for experiments, Miracle, or do you want to do something else?"

"I want to see how exactly you go around reforming them… It might give me a chance to test out some of these powers."

"See you two later!" Dante told them, as he went out the door.

"Later Dante!" they called.

With Dante…

Following the tracks the orange experiment had made, Dante made his way back towards a small brick house in the woods.

'Obviously Charlie didn't want to leave on his own… something's up. I'm going to find out what.'


	5. Memories

Believe

Chapter 5: Memories

Answering reviews:

Anonymous but Impressed: Glad to see you're enjoying this story. Like I said, I won't guarantee it'll get in, but I will try to do it.

Michelle: No, this is not the same Dante. Dante is just a name that I chose at random for 627. I'm not going back now to change it, it's too late.

Baal 626: Glad to see you like Miracle. If you've read any of Bohrok127's stories (the few that remain here or the several that are at deviantART), then you'll know who Charlie is.

Experiments 626-2 (Charlie) and 614 (Muta) belong to Bohrok127. Also, someone suggested elsewhere that I do Jumba's accent 'perfectly', and you'll see how.

With Stitch and Miracle…

Lilo had just gotten up, and found Stitch and Miracle talking.

"Oh, hi Stitch. Which cousin is that?" she asked.

She had heard about what had happened to Angel, but hadn't seen Miracle yet.

**_"This is Angel's new body, or rather, Miracle, Experiment 630,"_** Stitch told her.

"630? Why not 628, or even 629?"

"He said that his plans for those two were already too far along," Miracle explained.

"Oh… I see. So, Miracle how is the new body? It looks very nice."

Miracle smiled at the little girl. Considering what she had done when she was Angel, and tried to get rid of Stitch or turn him evil, Lilo had also forgiven her much easier than she had expected.

"Yes, it does look nice, thank you. But with all the powers that Jumba threw in, I'm still trying to get used to it."

"I see."

"Lilo! Find cousins?" Stitch asked.

"Well, even though Hämsterviel is gone, we'll still need to find them and turn them good. We don't know if Gantu is still going to try and catch them or not. So… yeah, let's go find some more of your cousins Stitch."

"Is it alright if I come? It'll give me a chance to work out some more of my abilities," Miracle offered.

"Of course! Let's get going then!"

At Charlie's house…

Charlie opened the door, and saw Dante.

"How'd you know where to find me?" he asked.

"I just followed your tracks to here. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure… I don't have company that often, which is why I really don't need a house much bigger than this one."

"Eh, it's not a problem," Dante told him, walking in.

"So, why'd you follow me all the way here?"

"Well Charlie… when I saw you talking, I noticed a few odd things," Dante told him.

"Such as?" the orange experiment asked.

"Let's just say, that whenever Stitch glared at you, your mood seemed to fall. You really wanted to be with Miracle, but Stitch won't let you. Am I right?"

"Hmmm? What do you mean?"

Charlie tried to avoid his gaze, but Dante could tell that he had hit on something.

"I don't blame you," Dante continued. "Miracle is one of the prettiest experiments, but she's also very kind and caring… She's someone that you could just sit and talk to for hours on end, and not know or care where the time went, because you were having so much fun talking with her."

Charlie shrugged, still not looking at him.

"Dante, what are you trying to get at? Miracle's nice and all, but I don't think she's my type. She seems pretty happy with Stitch anyways."

"Quit trying to dodge the facts Charlie. I can tell you're head over heels for Miracle. So you're going to hide from her, that's how you're going to let her know?"

Charlie blinked, and answered, "I'm not hiding. I'm just staying out of Stitch's way. He is the older brother after all. All I ever do is annoy him."

"Charlie… this isn't cute. Why don't you stand up to your brother?"

Charlie looked at him, and then sighed.

"I see what you're up to Dante… you're trying to convince me to go back to her, try and get close to her. But didn't you hear me? I'm a failed experiment. Now, if I had not been a failure, if all of my powers worked just fine, then yes, I might try to get close to Miracle."

"Just what were your powers designed to be?"

"Let's just say that I was designed with less than 300 different powers…"

Dante nearly fell to the floor in shock upon hearing that.

"T… Three _hundred_!"

"That's right. But few, if any, work even at half strength… In fact, what I was originally designed for isn't pretty…"

"It can't be any worse than what Angel and I were designed for…"

"That's anything but true… My main power has completely backfired on me. I was supposed to be able to get girls to like me even before they had talked to me. They were supposed to fall for me just like that, and then I was supposed to get them pregnant so that Jumba would know which girls would make excellent mates for Stitch."

Dante's jaw was wide open in shock.

"But like I said, that, and pretty much all my powers, backfired. Now everyone that meets me has a little bit of hatred for me before I ever say a word. About the only thing that does work right is my physical strength, and that's barely equal to Stitch's."

"And you're just bigger than Stitch, so if you two faced off, you'd have the slight edge…"

"That's not the point… I can't cut my brother down like that… He's obviously in love with her, and she seems to feel the same about him. Seriously, what chance would _I_ stand?"

"The thing you don't know, Charlie, is that Stitch and Miracle have only known each other for a few days… She may think she loves him, but there's still the chance that she could fall for someone else…"

Charlie sighed again, and continued, "Dante… I appreciate you trying to help and all… but Stitch has so much dirt he can dish out on me, it's not funny at all. If I even tried to make a move on Miracle, he would pull out embarrassing memories… and then she'd laugh at me, think I was a fool, and _never_ want to be close to me in a thousand years… And I wouldn't blame her."

Dante was getting sick of Charlie being so mopey, and replied in a sharp tone, "Get over yourself! Nobody's past is perfect, nobody's ever can be. Look at me, for example. Heck, look at Miracle when she was Angel! Both she and I did some pretty evil things! But look at us now. She died, and came back to life. In turn, she helped me get my mind and body under my own control."

Suddenly, Charlie smiled.

"You're right Dante… I'll go back in a while…"

Back with Lilo, Stitch, and Miracle…

**_"Miracle, Lilo! He went this way!"_** Stitch called, running along after an aqua-green, muscled experiment.

This experiment was one of Jumba's attempts at raw power. Unfortunately for Stitch, this was also one of the more successful ones, as Stitch had found out when he had tried to go hand-to-hand with the experiment. He had put Stitch right into the ground when they first met.

"**_Miracle! Try surrounding him with a wall of fire or water!_**"

Miracle replied, _"Coming right up!"_

She concentrated, and extended her hands. Lines of flame came flying from each hand, and encircled the experiment in a high wall of flame. Miracle and Stitch both grinned, figuring he had nowhere to go. Suddenly, he took in a deep breath.

"What's he doing?" Lilo asked.

"I dunno… but… Stitch! Get out of there!" Miracle called.

He backed away from the wall, just as the experiment released a huge gust of air.

"**_No, he can release huge gusts of wind too!"_** Stitch cried, dismayed.

However, Miracle noticed that he seemed a little disoriented after releasing the blast of air…

'I wonder…' she thought, concentrating and surrounding him with another wall of flame, stretching even higher than the first wall.

Once again, the experiment blew it out, but this time, he seemed really dizzy. Miracle repeated with her firewall once more, and he blew it out, but this time he collapsed, the blowing obviously taking a toll on him.

"**_Good thinking Miracle!"_** Stitch congratulated her.

"_Thanks Stitch,"_ she replied, going over to the experiment, and helping him get up. _"Are you okay? Which experiment are you?"_ she asked.

"Ih… I'll live," he responded, holding his head. "And I'm Experiment 615. Jumba designed me to have brute strength, combined with an elemental twist. I can lift 3,250 times my weight, and as you saw, can release huge gusts of wind after taking in a deep breath."

"Well Miracle, you captured him, so you can name him!" Lilo cried.

"Hmmm… How does the name 'Donovan' sound?"

"Donovan… That's an interesting name… I like it!" he answered, smiling at her.

"_So, now we've captured him. Now what?"_

"_**Now we try and find him his one true place. The one place where his power or powers can be most helpful."**_

"_Oh, you harness the destructive power, and turn it into a constructive ability?"_

"_**Exactly."**_

Lilo, Miracle, Donovan, and Stitch all started back for home, when they came across another experiment. She looked similar to Yaarp, except her coloration was a little different, with the same colors, and she had long flowing hair.

"Hey Muta!" Lilo called.

"Hey Lilo, Stitch! What're you two up to…" Muta asked, a smile starting to cross her face.

"Stitch, Miracle, and I are on our way home. We're trying to find Donovan his one true place."

"Hello Donovan. My name is Muta, as you know. I'm Experiment 614. Which are you?"

"Hi Muta," Donovan responded, smiling. "I'm Experiment 615."

"Ooooh… Just after me!" Muta replied, still grinning. "You're quite a handsome experiment," she continued, starting to blush a bit.

"I must say, you're the most beautiful experiment I've seen…" he replied, also blushing.

Stitch and Miracle both smiled, holding each other close. They both realized that Muta and Donovan liked how the other looked. Unlike themselves though, these two looked like they wanted to try to get to know each other first before going into anything big.

"Lilo, let Donovan go with Muta?" Stitch asked.

"Well… I dunno. But then again, we don't need that many experiments with brute force. And Phoon is already helping the parasailers down at the beach, so there isn't much need for wind experiments right now," Lilo rationalized. "So yeah, Donovan can go with Muta. They look happy together, but I see you already noticed that."

"Ih!" all four experiments said, before laughing.

"Well Donovan, I hope you and Muta become good friends!" Lilo told him.

"**_If not more,"_** Stitch piped in.

Miracle elbowed him in the ribs.

"Gaba?" he asked innocently. **_"If they fall in love, all more the better, right?"_**

"_You got a point there, hon,"_ she replied. "Soka."

"_**Don't worry, I forgive you."**_

Muta and Donovan walked off, talking to each other and smiling, while Lilo, Miracle, and Stitch walked home.

"Not all captures and reformations go that fast. And that's gotta be the fastest we've ever found a one true place for one of the experiments," Lilo told Miracle, as they all walked into the house. Then she called out, "Jumba! We're back!"

"Ah, little girl. How much luck were you havingk today?" the evil genius asked.

"That was probably the fastest we've ever caught, reformed, and found a true place for an experiment yet! Stitch and Miracle made an awesome team in capturing Experiment 615."

"Ah yes… 615. At one point, I had thought of stoppingk after he was beingk completed. Then I was discoveringk his weakness."

"_The same weakness I hit upon, right?"_ Miracle added.

"If you are meaningk where he cannot be blowingk multiple gusts of air, then yes, 630, you are beingk correct."

"Miracle named him Donovan. Then when we were on the way home, we ran into Muta."

"Ah yes, 614. What was she wantingk?"

"She just wanted to check up on us, but when she saw Donovan, she got really happy."

"_She fell for him the instant she laid eyes on him."_

"So 614 and 615 are beingk in love, eh? Hmmm…"

Jumba started thinking to himself, trying to figure out what could result if things went far enough between those two…

"_**Anyways… Miracle's got the basic experiment capture, reformation, and one true place thing down like a charm."**_

"That time, she was havingk charm. Exceptional luck for first capture, 630. Subsequent captures are likely to be much harder."

"_I expected that, Jumba. Still… it was fun, and I wanna help out as long as I am welcome to."_

"And of course, you are beingk welcome to. Findingk and reformingk experiments is no small matter. The more help we are to be havingk, the better."


	6. The Power of Silence

Believe

Chapter 6: The Power of Silence

Answering reviews:

Anonymous but Impressed: Good point about the little nitpick… that would make more sense, but I thought I had put in the word slightly before less… I meant slightly less, which is what Bohrok gave him…

Wouldn'T You Like To Know: Yay, another reviewer I don't know. P I'm glad I've hooked yet another person with this story.

I was inspired by a few recent RP sessions to take a slightly different direction this chapter, and take the focus off of Stitch and Miracle. This chapter will focus on the blossoming friendship and romance of Experiments 614 and 615, Muta and Donovan. Muta is used with permission of Bohrok127, and Donovan belongs to me.

After they had bid Stitch, Miracle, and Lilo farewell…

Muta and Donovan walked off, smiling and thinking.

"Muta… a very unusual name. If I may ask, what does it mean?" Donovan asked her, holding her hand as they walked.

"Well, it is a name that was given to the goddess of silence. This is appropriate for me, because my power has to do with silencing people. I take in sound, and then am able to release it in a sonic blast, kinda like my older brother Yaarp," Muta explained.

"Yaarp?"

"He's Experiment 613, made just before you and I were. I hate it when he and I are compared to one another."

"I'll try my best not to compare the two of you. I don't want you hating me. Anyways, it sounds like he was named for the sounds he releases."

"Exactly. He produces powerful sonic blasts, much more powerful than mine. He used to tease me about how, since his voice was bigger, he would be more powerful, more important, than I ever could be."

They stopped walking for a moment, and, having reached the beach, looked out over the ocean. Donovan looked Muta in the eye, and took a breath before speaking again.

"He may be louder, but that doesn't make you any less important than him. In fact, since he's louder, he drowns out the little voices, and probably overlooks the little, important things in life…"

Hugging him, Muta replied, "Maybe so… Thanks." Looking around the beach, she asked him, "Wanna build a sandcastle together?"

Donovan nodded, answering, "Sure. Let's work together, and show Yaarp that the quiet ones can leave as big a mark as the loud ones. Besides," he whispered, kissing her softly on the cheek, "this will give us time to get to know each other better, and be close."

Muta blushed as she felt Donovan's lips make contact with her cheek, and smiled. At first, when she had seen him, she had only wanted to check him out for his body. But the more that the two of them talked, the more she realized that Stitch, Lilo, and Miracle were possibly right: That she and Donovan belonged with one another.

"So… how big do we want to make this castle?" she asked him.

Shrugging, he replied, "Dunno… why don't we just start at one point, make a wall, and then go from there?"

Muta nodded in agreement, adding, "Let's build the first wall facing the ocean. Of course, if we build it too close, it'll either get crushed, or swept away in the tides."

They took a few good paces away from the ocean, and then started building the wall facing the ocean.

"What do you like to do?" she asked him, trying to learn about him.

"Well, I usually like to test my strength, make sure I'm at the peak of my abilities. But dehydration has softened me up a little bit." He finished up with a small section of the wall, then held out his arm, and offered, "Take a feel if you want."

Muta also stopped working on her section to take a feel of his muscles (which she had wanted to do anyways), and was a little surprised. They were neither flabby nor rock solid. They were tough, but with a soft side as well.

Smiling, she comforted him with her words, "They're fine the way they are right now. They're tough, but have a soft feel to them… just like you."

Donovan blushed a bit, asking, "Do you want me to keep them this way?"

She thought for a second, and then started blushing as she answered, "You can keep your muscles the way you want." Dropping her voice, she continued, "The only thing that matters… is this."

As she spoke, she brought her face closer to his, closing her eyes and puckering up her lips when she was really close to his face, and touched her lips to his in a short kiss. Then she pulled away, blushing even deeper.

Donovan also blushed when her lips had touched his. He hadn't been expecting to kiss her so soon, much less have her kiss him so soon either. He was stunned silent, unsure of how to act for a few moments.

Smiling, he assured her, "The other thing I like, or rather love, to do, is to be in your company, whether we're talking or not. I've never had this much fun."

"R…Really?" Muta asked, smiling.

Nodding, he continued, "How couldn't I? You've got such a wonderful personality, from what I've seen of it. Combine that with the goddess' body that Jumba gave you, and you go beyond what dreams could make."

"As nice as that is… You've only seen a small part of my personality…"

"I may only have a small glimpse of your personality, but I like what I see."

He took her in his arms and hugged her close, then moved out a little bit so they were still in each others' arms, but not completely close.

"You know how people say that a city or planet is so important, where, without it, there would be absolute chaos?"

Muta nodded, a little confused as to what was going on.

"Well," he continued, gazing into her eyes and smiling, "I have a place like that. It is the one place that I consider more important than anyplace else. This place is the one that I can always call my home… It is the place that I can come for support. And that place is right here, in your loving arms. I want to know the real you, the looks and the beautiful soul within."

Muta blushed very deeply at his words, and then hopped into his arms, knocking him down and hugging him.

"Donovan… I have something to admit…"

"I'll listen. And love you just the same."

"I always wanted a romantic man to talk with and sweep me off my feet. I also wanted a gorgeous, sexy man to snuggle up to. But I never thought that both of them could be the very same man," she admitted, looking into his eyes. "But thank you for proving me wrong, Donovan. I don't think there's a happier female experiment anywhere right now than me."

A smile crossed Donovan's face as he realized that he had been looking for both his body and soul separately, but found them together with him.

"If I can continue to make you happy, day after day, then you'll make me happy too, Muta. Just when I thought I couldn't get any happier, hearing your words has just increased my happiness."

He kissed her softly on the lips, as she had done to him, then, breaking the kiss, made a motion to stand up.

"Er, Donovan? Can we just stay like this?" she asked him meekly.

He held her close, and took a deep breath, sniffing in the scent of her hair, answering, "Of course we can. We can stay like this as long as you want."

They sat there, in each other's arms, listening to the other's heartbeat and breathing, and the sounds passing by. Finally, after a few minutes, she started standing up, as did he, breaking the hug.

"Well, let's finish this sandcastle, shall we?" Donovan asked.

"Yeah… we got a bit sidetracked… but we can finish it up."

As they picked back up with the building, blushing softly, they decided to make the sandcastle large enough to be a temporary 'home' for the night. As they had hoped to do, they spent time asking each other questions, and giving answers to the questions, learning as much as they could about each other. They hadn't learned everything, but they had a lot of time to do so.

Finally, they lay down in their temporary house, next to each other, ready to sleep.

"Muta?"

"Yes Donovan?"

The two experiments faced each other.

"Thanks for walking into my life today. I'm so glad I met you… for so many reasons."

"So am I, Donovan… in more ways than I could have imagined."

He blushed again, crawling closer to her, and said, "I love you Muta."

"I love you too, Donovan… Welcome home," she replied, hugging him.

They both leaned forward, and kissed each other, longer than they had before. After a minute, they broke for breath, blushing.

"G…Good night, Donovan."

"Good night, my goddess…"

The next morning…

Donovan awoke, and saw Muta laying on top of him, snuggled into his chest. He smiled, and traced a hand through her long flowing hair, purring. She stirred after a moment, and looked up at her love, purring and kissing his chest.

"Hello my beloved," she greeted him, kissing his muscular chest.

"Good morning, Muta," he replied, pulling his hand out of her hair, and kissing her forehead.

"Shall we go do something?"

"Anything, as long as we can be together."

He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. After they were outside, he set her down, and took her hand in his. Purring and smiling, the two experiments walked down the beach…


	7. A Rival's Goodbye

Believe

Chapter 7: A Rival's Goodbye

Answering reviews:

Anonymous But Impressed: Its good to see that you liked the last chapter. In this chapter, your idea will come into play. :)

Wouldn't You Like To Know: Oh, if only you knew how good a couple… :P

I Would Prefer To Keep It A Secret: Glad to see you like the mix of things. I've got more elements I may throw in…

It's been a blast to write this story, and the awesome reviews I keep receiving keep me going.

Miracle smiled, as she looked at Stitch. After having talked to Jumba, the two of them had gone to Stitch's room, to try and get to know each other better than they had before. They were lying on the bed, facing each other.

"**_So Miracle… What do you want to discuss?"_** Stitch asked her.

Miracle opened her mouth to speak, when they both heard loud footsteps outside the house. Stitch looked out the window and saw that Gantu was outside, although he was not armed. This confused him.

"**_Gantu's outside, but he's not armed,"_** he told Miracle, surprised.

"_Odd… maybe he wants to apologize?"_ Miracle mused. _"Gantu didn't seem evil just… confused and misunderstood. I was with him for a while, and the only time he seemed to be evil is when he sent me to Hämsterviel… Other than that, he seemed like he could be good."_

Stitch nodded at her words.

"**_He and I worked together to catch Splodyhead, somewhat reluctantly,"_** he replied. **_"If not for the fact that he wouldn't give up working for Hämsterviel, we could have become friends, and possibly worked to catch the rest of the experiments. In any case, let's see what he wants."_**

The two of them went outside, and sure enough, Gantu was unarmed.

"Hello, 626. Are 625, 624, 627, and the girl here?" he asked.

"**_This is 624,"_** Stitch replied. **_"Angel managed to take on a new name and body, and she is now Miracle, Experiment 630. And 627's not here… But what do you want?"_**

"Well… I wanted to let all of you know that I'm leaving Earth… probably for good."

That stunned both Stitch and Miracle. Stitch quickly ran inside to go get Lilo and 625.

"Are you serious!" Lilo asked.

"He said so, listen!" Stitch replied.

"Alright… Since 626 and 624 within the body of 627 killed Dr. Hämsterviel, I no longer have a reason to remain on this planet, and catch the experiments," Gantu started. "I wanted to apologize for my actions… After seeing that Hämsterviel did indeed kill 624, I didn't feel right helping him."

Miracle nodded and added, _"I sure hope you didn't feel right…"_

"After you and your cousins killed him, I thought long and hard, and realized there was only one thing I could do to atone for my mistakes," he continued, reaching and undoing the strap that held experiment containers.

There were several containers; each holding an experiment that Lilo and Stitch had lost to Gantu and Hämsterviel, except the last one, which held a number of pods.

"I don't know if you'll forgive me, but I figured the best way to apologize would be to undo my wrongs, and return each experiment back into your custody," he explained.

Miracle, Lilo, Stitch, and 625 were all stunned silent. 625 was the first to speak.

"So… you're finally leaving, eh?"

"Where are you going?" Lilo asked.

"The Galactic Alliance will never take me back after this. However, even with some of my mistakes, there are still several beings out there that consider me worthy to be an intergalactic bounty hunter. Granted, it won't be as good as when I was with the Galactic Alliance, but it's better than nothing."

Stitch nodded, telling him, **_"Well, I guess I am sorry for being such a pain in the patookie, but as you probably realize, I had good reason to be…"_**

Gantu nodded.

"Yes, I've seen the reasons… And I wish you good luck in finding the rest of your cousins."

"_Thank you, Gantu,"_ Miracle told him. _"I was right in my judgment of you. You weren't evil, just misunderstood._"

"Well… that may be so, but that's all in the past now. I hope to make a more positive impact for the galaxy in the future, by becoming a bounty hunter."

"It's been fun, big guy," 625 said, "but I guess this is good-bye."

"Yes it is, 625. Although you tended to be a royal pain most times, having you there with me was appreciated, even if I didn't show it."

"Good-bye, Gantu. I am sorry for some of the mean things I said," Lilo apologized.

"No, don't worry about it," he replied. "You were working with 626 in doing the right thing."

"_I barely knew you, but I'm glad you've chosen this new path in your life,"_ Miracle said.

"Thank you, 630. When you were 624, you helped me come closer to succeeding than ever before in doing the wrong thing. Your double-cross, while it did cost you your life as 624, may have been for the best… And with that, I need to get going."

"Good luck, Gantu," Lilo said.

"Same to you," he replied, before turning around, and heading back to his ship.

Stitch, Lilo, and Miracle walked over to the experiment containers. Inside were each and every last experiment that Gantu had managed to get from them, along with the pods that they had lost when 627 was still evil.

"_Wow… that'll make it even easier when you guys are trying to get the rest of the experiments…"_ Miracle said in awe.

They all heard an engine start up, and looked over to see Gantu's ship, fully repaired, leave the Earth's atmosphere.

"**_So that's what he's been doing… farewell, Gantu,"_** Stitch said softly, smiling.

With all fears of Dr. Hamsterviel and Gantu cutting into their lives, Stitch, Lilo, and Miracle all had good reasons to be happy. It looked like their lives could go back to just about as normal as they could hope for, with experiments still out on the loose.

Whether this would be the case, only time would tell…


	8. Sibling Rivalry

Believe

Chapter 8: Sibling Rivalry

A/N: Sorry again for the delay in bringing a new chapter… lacked inspiration and all that… but now I'm in a writing mood again.

It had been about a month since Gantu had left Earth. Stitch, Lilo, and Jumba had been working together and researching other planets to see where some of the experiments would be best suited. Some were like Mr. Stenchy, and just wouldn't work out on Earth no matter where they were taken.

Miracle was fine with this, even though she didn't get to spend as much time with Stitch as she had hoped to because of this. She usually spent the day flying around the island, occasionally talking with 625 when he wasn't busy.

625 decided to put his sandwich making skills to good use, and would make different sandwiches each day, then offer them to other experiments who wanted them, or would sell them to people walking by.

Miracle was relaxing in the house when there was a knock at the door. She opened it to find Charlie waiting at the door.

"Hey Charlie!" she greeted him, smiling. "We haven't seen you in a long while. Wanna come in?"

Charlie smiled a bit, and nodded, coming inside. Miracle sat in a chair, but he remained standing.

"So where've you been? What's up?" she asked him.

"Well," Charlie started, "I've been fairly busy, working on my place. I was gonna see if Stitch wanted to check it out, it's really nice now…"

"Sorry Charlie, Stitch is busy right now, trying to find a few other experiments their one true place."

"Oh," Charlie said, a little disappointed. "I see…"

Miracle frowned at his reaction, and thought for a few moments.

"Maybe I could come check it out instead?" Miracle asked him.

Charlie perked up, surprised.

"Well… I guess you could if you really want to…" he said, trying not to blush and failing.

Miracle smiled at him, not noticing his blush at all.

"Okay! Let's go then!"

Charlie nodded, and opened the door, going out and waiting for her.

As Miracle walked out the door, Pleakley, disappointed at the lack of footage he was getting for his film, came into the living room, hoping to try and convince Miracle to go be cuddly with Stitch.

"Well, so much for that…" he said, watching Miracle leave with Charlie.

He decided to go out into the kitchen and do some cooking…

Charlie led Miracle along to his house.

"So what's your place like?" she asked him.

Charlie replied, "The house is split into 3 levels. The first level is the main area. It's got the living room, bathrooms, kitchen, etc. It's built around the base of a giant tree that I hollowed out. I made a large spiral staircase that leads up the tree. Up there is the upper level, and leads into my bedroom."

"Mmm… sounds cool so far," Miracle remarked.

He continued, "There are two rope bridges from my bedroom which lead into neighboring trees, which also have a bedroom in them. Each one of those has another rope bridge which leads to another bedroom in a tree."

"Wow, that's pretty smart."

"Finally, there is the lower level. Down there, there's a lab. Among other things, the central computer is in the lab."

"You've got a computer that runs the house then?"

"Yeah, I do. She's called Amy."

"I see. A computer with a personality, that's new…"

Charlie shrugged, but smiled as they arrived at the house.

"Well, here we are."

Charlie went up to the door, and it opened automatically. He motioned for her to enter.

"Thanks Charlie," Miracle said, purring softly as she went inside.

After Charlie stepped in, the door shut behind them, and a voice greeted them, "Hello Charlie!"

Miracle jumped a bit, even after being forewarned by Charlie about Amy.

"Hey Amy," Charlie greeted the voice.

"Brought a friend over, I see," Amy said.

"Yeah. Miracle, I already told you about Amy. Amy, this is Miracle. She's my brother's girlfriend…" he said, a heavy tone in his voice as he finished.

"Nice to meet you Miracle!" Amy said.

"Likewise, Amy," Miracle replied.

Charlie sat down on the couch, smiling a bit. Miracle sat down next to him.

Back at Lilo & Stitch's place…

**_"Alright Miracle, I'm done!"_** Stitch said, coming out to the living room, only to find her gone. **_"Hmmm? Miracle?"_**

Stitch went searching around the house, but had no luck finding Miracle.

"Maybe she's outside…" he murmured, in the kitchen with Pleakley.

"Who, Miracle?" Pleakley asked him. "She went with Charlie earlier."

That caught Stitch's attention.

"What? Where'd they go?"

"I'm not a mind reader, I didn't talk to them, so I don't know."

Stitch growled, then went out the front door, sniffing for his brother's scent.

'You'd best hope Pleakley was mistaken, brother…' Stitch thought, finding Charlie's scent and following it.

Back at Charlie's place…

Miracle and Charlie were eating lunch on the couch and talking with Amy, who had prepared food beforehand.

"Mmmm… this is pretty good Amy," Miracle complimented.

"Thank you Miracle. Charlie's actually the better cook though," Amy replied, with a bit of a giggle.

Charlie blushed a bit, saying, "Well, I am pretty good at cooking…"

Suddenly the front door opened up, and Stitch came in.

"Oh hey Stitch!" Miracle called. "Stitch?"

Miracle was disturbed by Stitch's look of anger.

"**_So Pleakley was right, you did go with him…"_**

"Charlie wanted you to come here and see his place, since he worked on it…"

"Sure…" Stitch said, not in a good mood, seeing his girlfriend sitting on a couch with his brother, especially since they seemed so cozy… **_"I'm sure that's all that my brother with an injured tail wants…"_**

Charlie blushed, setting his food down, and starting, "Bro, it's…"

**_"When we were younger, we went out on some rocks. He got so excited, he caused some rocks to come loose. His tail stuck to one of them, and he and the rock went tumbling down. His tail still hurts him to this day,"_** Stitch announced, chuckling.

Miracle seemed worried.

"Really?"

Charlie was still blushing, and about to answer, when Stitch cut in again.

**_"Oh yeah, he's got a little beat up teddy bear. He believes that it talks to him, because he talks to it, and he sleeps with it too."_**

Miracle wasn't concerned about that, but noticed his blushing now.

"Stitch… stop…"

**_"He's also a failed experiment. Everyone hates him before they meet him because of the failure. He was supposed to be able to get girls to like him even before they had talked to him. They were supposed to fall for him just like that, and then he was supposed to get them pregnant so that Jumba would know which girls would make excellent mates for me."_**

That stunned Miracle silent, and Charlie stood up, embarrassed and angry.

**_"What else… Oh yeah, he's had a crush on you since you were Angel, even though he knew you were with me."_**

Miracle looked at Charlie.

"Charlie…" she started.

"Get out!" Charlie yelled at Stitch, enraged and flustered.

Instead, Stitch, also angry, walked up to Charlie, and punched him straight in the nose. Everyone could clearly hear the sickening crunch of Charlie's nose breaking.

"OW! What the hell!" Charlie stammered, holding his nose, tearing up and trying to swing at Stitch.

Stitch easily dodged his attacks, laughing.

"ENOUGH!" Miracle cried, angry.

Both Charlie and Stitch stopped.

Miracle wasn't happy, going over to them.

"Stitch! That was absolutely uncalled for!" she yelled at him. "Charlie… I'm sorry for all of that…"

"Please…" Charlie said. "Just… go, both of you," he told them, with a wounded pride, and a broken nose and heart.

"But…" Miracle started.

"Leave me alone… neither one of you want to be with a freak like me…"

Stitch chuckled as he walked out the door. Miracle frowned, but slowly left as well. Charlie collapsed onto the couch, crying himself to sleep.


End file.
